This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Conventional audio speakers compress/heat and rarify/cool air (thus creating sound waves) using mechanical motion of a cone-shaped membrane at the same frequency as the audio frequency. Many cone speakers convert less than ten percent of their electrical energy into audio energy. These speakers are typically bulky because enclosures are used to muffle the sound radiating from the backside of the cone (which is out of phase with the front-facing audio waves). Cone speakers also depend on mechanical resonance. A large “woofer” speaker does not efficiently produce high frequency sounds, and a small “tweeter” speaker does not efficiently produce low frequency sounds.
When conventional audio speakers are used in limited space environments such as in speaker bars or televisions, they can suffer from several drawbacks. For example, conventional speakers do not have a thin form factor, generate substantial physical vibration (resulting in wall or floor rattle), and generally require a separate subwoofer to provide low bass frequencies (20-80 Hz). Accordingly, what is needed a loudspeaker that can be used in limited space environments such as sound bar and televisions that supply low bass frequencies without a separate subwoofer, have a thin form factor, are lightweight, and generate very little physical vibration.